La vida es una canción
by Jori Germanotta
Summary: En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad.-Arthur Schopenhauer. La vida nunca deja de dar vueltas y eso es algo que a Tori le quedara muy claro.


**Capitulo 1-Vivir **

**Hola a Todos y Bienvenidos sean a este mi primer Fic, bueno bueno hace un tiempo lei un Opera-Fic, y me decidi a hacer uno, Jori por supuesto, y espero que sea de su agrado, intento apegarme a lo que dicen la canciones que tengo pensadas, en este capitulo no me pude apegar tanto como yo hubiese querido, pero es que no encontraba otra canción para apertura :/ , recomiendo escuchar las canciones antes de leer el cap, no se creo que sabe mas o si prefieren durante, honestamente yo, o leo o escucho la canción jeje por eso yo recomiendo escucharla antes de leer. **

**Sin mas que decir...**

**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertencen, la cancion tampoco, la historia si ^^.**

_**Vivir-Belinda**_

_TORI VEGA POV_

La vida, no suele ser como quieres que sea, a veces te golpea donde más te duele, a veces, le da la gana de ser buena y sonreírte, pero nunca deja de dar vueltas.

Me encontraba sentada, en una silla, ubicada en el jardín de mi casa….nuestra casa, la noche se extendió ya con un manto de estrellas en el firmamento cubriendo la ciudad, mis pensamientos volaban lejos, no había nada mas relajante que observar constelaciones después de un día pesado, me reclino en la silla cerrando un poco los ojos y respirando profundamente el aire fresco, sintiendo una ligera brisa acariciar mi rostro, la sensación era re-confortable.

-¡Tori! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar su voz, el motivo de mi felicidad diaria llamaba a mi nombre.

-¡Ya voy!- Abro mis ojos y me levanto para entrar a casa- ¿Que pasa Jade?- No obtengo respuesta, cierro la puerta trasera una vez que ingreso a nuestro hogar y la busco con la mirada pero no hay señales de ella.- ¿Jade?... ¿En donde estas?-

No hay respuesta nuevamente, con que ¿Quieres jugar West?, me quito mis tenis para no hacer ruido al caminar y los dejo a un lado, comienzo a desplazarme sigilosamente por todo el lugar, pero no puedo encontrarla, escucho ruidos pero no puedo verla.

-¿Jade?, de acuerdo tu ganas sal ¡ya!- No me responde-Jade esto empieza a asustarme, continuo con mi búsqueda.

De pronto siento unos brazos que me toman por la espalda y no hago más que gritar, a lo que la persona que me asusto, que no es otra más que Jade comienza a reír.

-Tranquila Vega-me besa en la mejilla mientras continua riendo.

-No es gracioso West-

-Claro que sí…..ya…. no te enfades amor- Posa sus bellos ojos azules en mis ojos castaños, con esa mirada a la que no me puedo resistir, y no puedo más que sonreír y asentir.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías?- pregunto caminando a la sala para comenzar a apagar las luces.

-La verdad, si- dice sonriendo, yo solo niego con la cabeza- No te tardes, muero de sueño.

-No parecías tener sueño cuando me asustaste-

-Eso fue hace un rato-dice dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Una vez que apague las luces me dirijo a con ella, quien me espera en cama con una sonrisa, le sonrío devuelta y me quito mi bata quedando en pijama, levanto las cobijas, y me acomodo a un lado de ella.

-Jade, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Le digo mientras me acerco lentamente a sus labios

-Lo sé Vega- justo antes de unir nuestros labios susurró- Te a…

Un molesto ruido me trajo a la realidad, fruncí el ceño, no había sido más que un sueño, otra vez, estire mi mano buscando a tientas aquel espantoso aparato que no me había permitido concretar mi anhelo, ese que solo en sueños puedo cumplir.

Me decidí a ignorar el ruido escandaloso proveniente de mi despertador, tenía mucho sueño, me tape la cabeza con la almohada, haciendo presión con mis manos sobre oídos, en serio quiero dormir ¿quien en su santo juicio se levanta temprano en domingo?

Pero aquel ruido era por demás molesto, abrí los ojos y me incorpore un poco, 10:23 a.m bueno no era tan temprano como lo pensé, si mal no recuerdo coloque la alarma a las 8:00 a.m o al menos eso creí. Me levante por completo, hice mi cama y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, me cambie y baje a desayunar y subí nuevamente a cepillarme los dientes.

Durante todo ese tiempo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Jade West, la chica más hermosa de Hollywood Arts y me atrevería a pensar que de todo L.A. aquella que día con día intenta arruinarme la vida desde que puse un pie en esa escuela o mejor dicho desde que puse una mano en su novio, ay Beck que suerte tienes amigo-suspire-si Beck era mi amigo, pero yo no podía evitar sentir algo por Jade quien lamentablemente no puedo decir que siquiera me ve como una amiga.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Bueno la verdad es que ni yo lo sé, solo sé que paso, intente negármelo muchas veces, es decir ¿yo? Victoria Vega ¿Enamorada de una chica? ¿Enamorada de Jade West? La novia de mi amigo Beck, en serio trate por todo los medios ignorar el sentimiento pero, no pude, es algo más grande que yo y mi fuerza de voluntad, así que lo acepte, las cosa no cambiaron y como buena actriz que soy, e intentado por todos los medios disimular todas las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo cuando la veo y hasta la fecha creo que lo he hecho bien.

¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de quien todo el tiempo te hace sufrir y de quien tu tristeza es su alegría?, ya lo dije una vez, no lo sé pero la verdad me gusta mucho, hay tantos detalles en Jade que me encantan, sus ojos para empezar, esos bellos ojos que podría pasar horas contemplando y…

-¡TORI! ¡André vino a buscarte!-Grito mi madre desde la sala

¿André? Era un poco temprano, hace un tiempo que quería decirle lo que pasa conmigo, porque bueno, es mi mejor amigo, y creo que tener a alguien para platicar tus sueños y que te de un buen consejo no me sentaría nada mal, alguien que podría animarme cuando llorase por ella, tal vez hoy sería un buen día para decirle, conociéndolo, creo que lo tomara bien, además no me gustaba tenerle secretos, baje las escaleras para toparme con mi moreno amigo.

-¿Qué hay André?-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado suyo en el sillón de la sala

-¡Hey Tori! Veras, estaba con mi abuela, pero…he….quieres…bueno… pensé …-

-Pensaste…..-dije alentándolo a continuar

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque? Un poco de distracción no nos haría mal

-De acuerdo- sonreí mientras nos poníamos de pie

-Trina-Dije a mi hermana quien bajaba las escaleras-podrías decirle a mama que sale un momento?-

-Sí, si lo que digas Tori, pero cuando regreses limpiaras mi habitación-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Un favor se paga con otro-

-Entonces olvídalo-

-¡Mamá! ¡Tori saldrá, vuelve en un rato!-Gritó- muy tarde, ahora limpiaras mi habitación

Solté un bufido y Salí de ahí con André

-¿En serio limpiaras su habitación?-

-¡Claro que no!...bueno, vamos-

En la ciudad es todo igual, gente va, gente viene todas y cada una metidas en sus asuntos, caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo, compramos un helado y bromeamos un poco acerca de cosas coloquiales de la escuela, en serio la pasaba muy bien con él, por eso es que me decidí a decirle de una vez por todas.

-Tori ¿Podemos tomar asiento? Necesito decirte algo- Pareció algo nervioso, tal vez era algo importante

-¡Fantástico!, yo también tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Enserio?- Su cara se torno muy alegre –Ven, vamos a aquella banca de allá

Una vez sentados el comenzó

-Bueno, esto que tengo que decirte, tengo un tiempo que bueno…yo…. ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?-

-De acuerdo, mira André, hemos sido muy buenos amigos, y bueno, al principio me sentía confundida porque…-

¿De verdad? Me pasa lo mismo-Dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-Pero continua, prometo no interrumpir hasta que hayas terminado-

-Bien, me sentía confundida, pero ya hace un tiempo lo acepte y bueno, tengo mucha confianza en ti y sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, eres mi mejor amigo y necesito decírtelo- su mirada empezó a tornarse confundida-

Suspire

Estoy enamorada…. !de Jade!-cuando dije eso solté un grito de emoción por fin se lo había dicho a alguien, me sentí tan bien, tan libre

-Oh…vaya….yo…no esperaba eso-sonrió a mi parecer un poco forzado

-Pero me apoyas cierto-

-Seguro, Tori, eres…..mi amiga- dijo

- No sabes cuánto me alegra decirlo a alguien-

-¿Y que harás? Ella sale con Beck-

-Ya lo sé, a veces quisiera gritarlo a todo el mundo, vivir y ser como yo quiero, sin el miedo de decir ¡Hey! Soy Victoria Vega y Estoy enamorada de un chica, he pensado muchas veces en soltárselo, de arriesgarme, apostarlo todo, pero no quiero perderla, si se aleja de mi, más de lo que de por si es conmigo, yo no lo soportaría, no sé como paso, solo sé que me gusta todo de ella, pero sabes, creo que ya me emocione demasiado, ¿Qué hay de ti André? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Yo….sabes, olvide que tenía que llevar unas cosas a mi abuela, te veo mañana en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, pero no olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente-

-Sí, lo sé…hasta pronto Tori-

Y se fue, me quede un rato ahí sentada y para después dirigirme a mi casa.

-¡Ya volví!- dije una vez que ingrese a mi morada

-¡Perfecto!...Aquí tienes- dijo Trine dándome unos guantes y demás objetos de limpieza

-No limpiare tu habitación- dije mientras llevaba todo nuevamente a el sótano

-Tori! Te hice un favor-

-Y te lo agradezco Trina, pero no lo haré-

El día paso muy normal, y mas noche me dirigí a mi cuarto a realizar mi rutina de fin de día, estaba recostada en mi cama, por mi mente pasaban mil pensamientos, creo que es una locura, Jade jamás me vería como algo mas, el hecho de pensar que me aceptaría como una amiga ya sería irme a extremos demasiado lejanos, lo mejor sería dejar de hacerme ilusiones y aceptar mi vida tal y como es.

Una idea alocada surgió de pronto, no estaba tan mal…tal vez…. Aquí esperando a que las cosas pasen nunca llegaran, si quiero que pase, tengo que hacer que pase.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea. Puse mi alarma, y cerré los ojos, mañana seria un día nuevo, mañana iría a Hollywood Arts y mañana empezaría a intentar cambiar lo que parecía estar escrito, tome una decisión, enserio quería algo mas, y si todo sale bien, pronto llegara…

* * *

**Lamento si tengo algún error o cometí algunas faltas ortográficas, háganme saber si les gusto va que va? soy nueva en esto.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo :) Bye.**


End file.
